We are the Ones that Will Make You Feel Better
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Hurt!Dean, Protective!Sam and John [Wee!Chesters, Dean is 16.5, Sam is 13] Something’s wrong with Dean, but John and Sam don’t know what it is. It’s not until Dean gets hurt and has to go to the hospital that they find out. [Warning: Sexual Abuse]


**We are the Ones that Will Make You Feel Better**

**Summery**: Hurt!Dean, Protective!Sam and John (Wee!Chesters, Dean is 16 1/2, Sam is 13) Something's wrong with Dean, but John and Sam don't know what it is. It's not until Dean gets hurt and has to go to the hospital that they find out. (Warning: Sexual Abuse)

_Who knew their worst enemy could be a human?_

**Warnings**: Sexual Abuse, Language

**Note**: Oh, and Dean has a few friends, and one of them is a female, but there will be **NO ROMANCE**, ok?

**Note: It's not that great**, but I'm only writing it because this idea's been running through my head for the past month, and I'm also hoping this will keep the juices flowin' for an update for 'Voices in My Head'

Yes, I was listening to Stadium Arcadium (RHCP) when I thought up the title…

--

Part 1/3 

Dean was running at full speed down the hallway, most of his peers giving him strange looks, no one else seemed to be in as much of a rush as he was. But then again, none of them were him and none of them had Physics now. _Just a few more feet, just a few more feet!_

The bell rang.

He literally threw his body through the door a second after the bell stopped. "Winchester!" _Oh god_. "You're _late_." Other students walked in behind Dean, but nothing was said to them, but Dean didn't want to drag them into it. He didn't want to be hated by his peers too.

"But the bell just rang-"

"Are you done stuttering?" his teacher barked, "You're late. That's the 3rd time this week!"

"But-"

"Detention!"

Dean could feel his hands start to shake. _No,_ he thought. _No, no, no…not again._ He'd already had detention on Monday and Tuesday with him for being 'late' and 'talking out of turn' when really he was helping another student.

"But, Mr. Caplin, he wasn't even late-" Dean could hear his lab partner, Lilith, say.

"Ms. Marks, unless you want detention with Mrs. Johnson I suggest you shut your mouth." Mrs. Johnson was the principle of the school, and she was a bitch. But detention with her could never measure up to Dean's weekly detentions that he got for things other teachers wouldn't blink at.

Lilith closed her mouth and looked back at Dean, apology in her eyes. Dean just shook his head and walked to the table she was at and sat on the stool next to her. He gave her a 'Thanks anyway' look before staring intently at the table's corner.

"Ok!" Mr. Caplin said in a way-too-cheery voice, the switch of emotions way to strange for Dean's liking. But then again, he didn't like Mr. Caplin at _all_. "It's the first class of the fourth quarter…can you guys guess what lab is today?" Almost all the student's eyes light up, excitement in their eyes, this was the lab everyone wanted to do "The egg drop!" Dean didn't smile or even look up as everyone else pumped their fists excitedly. Lilith put her hand over Dean's, which was resting in his lap. He flinched, and looked up at her. He smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else." He said quietly. She smiled sadly at him.

There were so many rumors as to what Mr. Caplin did to his detention students. Before this year he rarely had any, but now he had his regular, Dean Winchester. Some kids said that he hung his students up by their thumbs, like in Harry Potter. Other kids said 'That's retarted' and said that he made his students do wall sits the whole time (where you have your back against the wall and pretend you're sitting on an invisible chair, it hurts after a while.) But what the fact was _nobody_ knew what was so horrible about it, because the only kid who always got it would never talk about it. Everyone felt bad for Dean; they all assumed that Mr. Caplin just really, really hated him. But they had no idea how completely wrong they were.

Most of the kids in the school didn't know who Dean was, he tried to mold into the wood work, not wanting to stand out, not wanting to be noticed. Some students had finally noticed him, kids he had classes with, and all of his Physics class knew who he was because he was always getting yelled at for doing nothing. But they never talked to Dean. Only Lilith, and Tony, Lilith's brother, really talked to Dean beyond a greeting or an academic question.

"Get with your partners and plan out what your housing will look like. Instructions are on the board, and remember whoever's costs the least and their egg lives wins the prize!" The prize was a basket of candy and a homework pass…_woo-hoo_.

Dean looked up at Lilith and smiled weakly "Guess we gotta get to work, huh?"

"You want me to talk to Mrs. Johnson about it? I mean he gives it to you for nothing-!"

"Lil, thanks, but it's ok. It's only detention…"

"But you always say your dad's gonna get mad, and it's not fair-" That had been Dean's cover story. He was scared because 'Dad is gonna kill me.' Ha right, he wasn't scared unless his dad was high on adrenalin and anger while on a hunt, _then_ his dad was pretty fucking scary. He never even told his dad anyway.

Dean cut her off. "Lil, please. Don't bother getting yourself in trouble. It's fine." He smiled at her, but she looked skeptical "Come on, let's get to work, don't you wanna win the candy?"

--

Dean could remember the first time he got detention with Mr. Caplin, October ninth of that year, he was pretty sure he could never forget it. For the first month of that school year Mr. Caplin had kept staring at him, almost longingly, and Dean never understood. But October ninth answered his question, and made him wish he'd never 'asked' it.

He had begged Mr. Caplin to stop, he'd never begged before in his life, but Dean Winchester had fucking _begged _that day. But Mr. Caplin just kept going, he didn't flinch at Dean's begs, his fucking _tears_. If anything, they just fueled him. Dean came to find that Mr. Caplin loved it when he cried, when he _screamed_. He'd done neither for the past few months, hoping to either piss off his teacher or make him stop (or both)…it did neither. Mr. Caplin just kept going anyway, like nothing else was happening but his pleasure, like nothing else mattered.

Dean looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his eyes were a little bloodshot, but nothing too noticeable. Dean was so good at hiding this by now. It _had _been several months now. He quickly wiped off his face with the crappy paper towels and slung on his backpack. He walked out into the hallway and found Sam where he always did on his detention days, sitting in front of Dean's locker doing his homework. Sam had skipped a grade, third, and was already a freshman.

Sam looked up and smiled when he saw his brother. "Dean, you were in there longer than usual, what didja do this time?" Sam asked sarcastically/sympathetically, he knew that Mr. Caplin gave Dean detention for no real reason. Well, there _was_ a real reason. Dean just wasn't going to let Sam know what it was…_ever_.

"I was 'late.'"

Sam sighed and shook his head "Dude, what did you do to piss him off?"

_I didn't piss him off, Sammy. I turned him on._

"I dunno, man. Look, let's just go home, ok?" Sam nodded and put him books in his bag before following his brother out.

--

John Winchester worked at the local mechanic's for their time living in this town. He always worked from seven am until dinnertime, he was almost never home early. But today, when Sam and Dean opened the front door and walked into their cramped, one-story house they were both surprised to see their father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad?" Dean asked confused

"Your school called me, Dean." Dean's eyes widened, and Sam looked from his father back to his brother nervously "While I was at work." That was never good. "They said you had your ninth detention this month today."

"Dad, I can explai-"

"Explain what, Dean? How you've been lying to me? Do you even _try_, Dean?"

"Dad, that's not fair! It's not his fault-" Sam started, but was cut off by Dean

"Are you kidding me??" Both John and Sam jumped at Dean's loudness and evident rage. "Of course I try! I try my damndest every fucking day! I've been working my _ass _off all year so that I wouldn't have to go to summer school, 'cause I know we can't take time for that! I've been working so hard all year, dad! But you haven't noticed or acknowledged that, have you?? I'm not naturally smart, like Sammy, and you _know_ that. I know you think it all the time about me." John opened his mouth to deny his son's paranoid accusation, but Dean kept going. "But you know how my effort is rewarded? By dentetion from my Physics teacher every week! I _never_ do _anything_ wrong and he still gives me detention! And that doesn't even include Mrs. Johnson who keeps telling me I'm a fuck up that's throwing my life away, despite the fact that I've got an average above eighty-five in all of my classes! And above all that, I have to hear my own _father_ tell me that I'm just some fuck up too?" Dean let words pour from his mouth without delay, letting all the anger and resentment from the past 6 and a-half months finally come to light.

"Dean, I don't think that-" But Dean's harsh glare cut him off. "Dean." John took a step forward; he honestly had no idea how to react. Dean never really expressed his feelings. I mean, yea, he would laugh and yell but he'd never _talk_ about them. This was a completely new situation for him.

Dean took a rough step away from his father, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Sam and John watched in bewilderment as their son and brother stomped from the room. The exchanged confused looks, worry written deep within them.

--

Dean had the water running, he was sitting on the floor of the tub, his arms hugged around himself. His coat and backpack lay on his bed in the connecting room, his clothes lying on the floor in front of the tub.

He heard a soft knock on the door. "Dean?" He said nothing. "Dean, me and dad are gonna go pick up some food for dinner, ok? Do you wanna come?" Still nothing. Dean could hear a soft sigh over the running water. "We'll be back soon."

Dean didn't move, didn't blink. He heard the front door open and close, and then let the dam break. He sobbed, he sobbed his heart out. His body shook, his throat ached, he just wanted to fall down the drain with his tears, never to be seen again. He choked on his sobs and buried his head in his hands. No matter how many showers he took he could never wash away the memories. He couldn't scrub away the scent of his sweat, of his own tears, the taste of blood as he bit nearly through his tongue to stop from screaming, to stop from pleading.

Dean let his head fall to his arms, resting on his knees, and sobbed as the hot shower water beat down on his back.

**End of Part 1/3**

--

Part 2/3 

John and Sam drove in silence. Both had so much on their mind but didn't want to say anything. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" He turned to his youngest son "Yea, Sam?"

"Do…do you really think Dean is stupid?" Sam asked, "Because if you do, then you're the one who's stupid." Sam's thirteen-year-old mind couldn't come up with anything better.

"No, Sam. I don't." John sighed "Do you know what's goin' on with your brother, Sammy?"

Sam just shook his head "He's seemed fine. Well, he's been a little jumpy lately, you noticed?" John didn't respond, but Sam knew he had "I just chalked it up to too much caffeine." Sam let out a small laugh.

"I'm gonna talk to Dean about it when I get home."

"Maybe I should…?" Sam started to ask, but stopped himself, not wanting to insult his father. "I mean-"

"I know, Sammy. You and Dean _are_ close." John smiled at his son. Sam smiled in relief that his father hadn't taken offense. "It could just be a bad case of PMS." John offered, trying to lighten the mood. Sam let out a natural laugh, enjoying one of his rare bonding moments with his father. Too bad it was over his brother's distress.

--

Dean had only spent about 10 minutes in the shower, before he got out, threw his clothes in the hamper, and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He tossed his backpack next to the desk that he and Sam shared. The brothers shared everything, rooms, beds, clothes, food, sometimes even their toothbrushes. Thankfully, they both had their own single beds this time. Dean looked at his mainly empty backpack. He didn't have much homework, except to finish the chart for the results of the egg drop for Physics. Dean _really_ didn't want to think about Physics right now, so he flopped down on his bed. He lay there for a moment, listening to the silence, before the phone ringing caused him to jump.

He rolled onto his side and reached for his cell phone on the table in-between his and Sam's bed. "'ello?"

"Hey, there, Dean-o." Dean felt a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey there, Lil."

"Hang on—Tony!" Dean bit his lip at the loud yell on the other end of the phone "Pick up the other line!" There was a pause, then a click

"Dean, dude, Lil said Craplin gave you _another_ detention?" Tony asked

Dean sighed, that hadn't been what he wanted to think about, but he couldn't help but laugh at Tony's version of Caplin's name. "Yea. The school called my dad."

He heard a sigh on the other end "Dude, that blows."

"Way to be sympathetic, Tone." Dean laughed at the twin's bickering. "What did he do, Dean?" Lilith asked, concerned

"Ya know, the usual 'don't throw your life away' crap that all parents give." He lied

"You have no idea how many times my mom has thrown that crap my way."

"Well, _that's_ because you don't try, Tone. Dean didn't deserve it!"

"Guys," Dean laughed "It's fine."

"It's just so unfair, Dean!" Lilith ranted "I mean, it's not like you ever do anything wrong! You do well in your classes, his included, and yet he still hates you!" Dean could hear Tony mutter 'Oh Christ' as Lilith continued to rant and he grinned, but Lilith didn't seem to notice. "It's so unfair, he's punishing for nothing!! I really think we should talk to Mrs. Johnson about this-"

"Lil," Dean sighed, with a smile for his friend's concern "Really, it's fine." Dean heard the front door open "Oh, dad and Sam are home. I gotta mend the fences." Dean said with a sigh

"Talk to ya later, bro." Tony said

"Call me later, ok?"

"I will, Lil." Dean clicked the 'end' button on the phone and placed it back one the end table. He lay on his back for a moment, just looking up at the ceiling, before he stood. He heard a laugh from the kitchen and smiled, _Dad and Sam are getting along._ He walked out into the hallway and walked the two feet from the hallway to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. Dean walked up and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, watching as his little brother continued to laugh, John was standing at the sink, both their backs to Dean.

"Ahha! Oh, God! Dad-" Sam couldn't seem to breathe he was laughing so hard.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up, short-stuff." John growled back, but Dean could hear the laughter in his father's voice. He smiled, unable to take his eyes away from the scene before him. He beyond loved it when John and Sam got along. The two were usually arguing.

Dean would never forget, on the day of his first detention with Caplin, he'd come home, trying his best to not sob as he walked, because Dean Winchester didn't fucking _sob_. John and Sam had been in the kitchen, screaming at each other. John hadn't started to work yet, so he was still at home and to be stuck in one place for so long made John Winchester _irritable_. When Sam had come home without Dean, John had given his son the third degree about where his brother was and Sam had responded with something snooty, resulting in a three-hour scream-fest. Dean could remember walking through that door, neither his brother nor his father turned to even look at him. And as happy as Dean was that neither noticed his state, but it made him feel unnoticed and upset that neither his father nor brother had _noticed_.

Dean shook the idea from his head and Sam finally took notice to his brother in the doorway. "Dean—ahha! Oh god, you should have seen it!" Sam had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"What?" Dean asked, pushing himself off of the doorframe and into the kitchen.

"Dad—ahaha! We were carrying the food into the house and—" Sam broke into laughter again. Dean turned to his father with a raised eyebrow.

"The grease soaked through the pizza box and all over me." John turned around and Dean had to bite back a loud laugh at how his dad looked. The whole from of John's white shirt, which was under his flannel button-up, was covered in yellow splotches, and so was his lap.

"The face he made when he saw it was—" Sam feel into one of the chairs and buried his head in his arms on the table.

"I'm guessing it was pretty damn funny." Dean laughed, looking his father over again. Dean could see John was trying to hold back a smile and was trying to look menacing.

"I'm gonna go change." He growled.

Dean patted his still-laughing brother on the head and walked to the greasy pizza box. "So, dinner anyone?"

--

About an hour or so after the hysterical-laugh-filled dinner, Dean was lying in bed. Tonight had actually felt good. Much better than he usually felt on a detention day. You would think he'd be used to it by know, ya' know? I mean, he'd been going through this for the past seven months, it always happening to him at least once a week, you would think he would feel nothing anymore. That he would be able to just think nothing of it now.

But the truth was that every day is just had tortures as the first time it'd happened to him. Not just the day's he got detention, but _every day_. Always wondering if he was going to have to go through it again that day. The memories always branded into his brain, the feelings. And every time he saw Mr. Caplin, that smile he always gave him, it was so much scarier than any banshee or poltergeist he would ever face.

But Dean's mind kept drifting back to that first day. To how he'd felt so much more scared than he ever had. And the feeling he felt when neither his dad nor Sam noticed. It felt like his heart was on fire. Like he just didn't matter. He shook the idea from his head and the tears from his eyes as he heard the door open, and Sam walked it.

"Dean? Are you awake?"

"Hmm? Yea little man, what's up."

Sam let out a small laugh "You need to stop calling me that."

"What would you prefer…geek boy?"

"No!"

"Too late!" Dean laughed, the laugh felt almost forced.

Sam laughed and walked over to his own bed, but as soon as he sat down he sobered up "Dean…I need to talk to you."

"Ahh, Sam…we're not gonna have _the talk_ are we? 'Cause I know all about condoms-"

"Dean." Sam cut him off, not even cracking a smile "I'm serious."

Dean groaned "Saammm!" he whined

"Dean! Don't be so immature." Sam said with a shake of his head "But Dean, we need to talk."

"For serious?" Dean asked, with a grin, he was trying so hard to avoid this. Maybe he could pretend he was possessed…

"What is going one with you?"

"It's nothin', man-"

"God damnit, Dean!" Sam said loudly, causing Dean to jump "Why won't you just talk to me? You can't keep everything so bottled up, Dean." Sam said, spewing his touch-feely crap with a hint of attitude.

"Dude, PMS much?" Sam looked about ready to explode "Look, Sam. I'm just kinda overloaded at school, with all the crap with Caplin I've just been feelin' kinda stressed. And, stupidly, I took it out on dad." Sam paused looking at Dean "Like you said, I can't keep it all bottled up. I think my bottle was getting too full and I just overflowed." His analogy was lame, but it seemed to win Sam over.

"Yea…I guess all that shit Caplin's been giving you must take its toll." Dean thanked every god there was for that.

"I wiped, dude. You really wore me out at dinner." Both Dean and Sam let out natural laughs "G'night, Sam."

"Night, Dean."

Dean could hear Sam get up, and walk out into the hallway. "Dad?" he heard Sam say, his voice coming from the living room.

"Yea, son?"

"I talked to him…he said he was stressed, but I don't really believe him." Dean could hear his father sigh and his last thought before drifting off was '_So they finally noticed.'_

**End of Part 2/3**

--

**Part 3/3**

**Note: **In this section they use the last name Winchester at the hospital, this is because they haven't done anything to be wanted by the police yet…so yea. Merry Christmas, enjoy!

And, also, I used an Asian psychiatrist in this part, can any of you guess what show he's from? (grins)

**--**

Dean could feel himself being shaken awake "Hmmm?" He cracked his eyes open "What is it, Dad?"

"Dude, it's one in the afternoon, I thought you were already awake-"

Dean shot up "It's already one?" He looked at the clock, it was no lie "Holy shit-"

"Watch your language."

"-why'd I sleep so late?"

"Well, PMS tends to take it's toll, but don't worry, it's only once a month." John laughed and ducked out of the way as Dean threw a pillow at him. Dean could hear Sam's laughter from the desk, and turned to see him working on their computer.

"What is it, point-and-laugh-at-Dean day?"

Sam stopped laughing and looked at Dean "That's everyday, Dean." He deadpanned. Dean's eyes narrowed as both his father and brother broke into laughter at his expense.

"You guys suck." Dean said, falling back onto the bed, pulling the pillow over his face.

"Nuh-uh! Get up, we're going out to lunch. Tonight's the full moon, and it's our only chance for another month to get the wolf."

"What does that have to do with me getting up _now_?" Dean asked as the pillow was pulled from his face.

"We need to eat, and then prepare. The sunsets at six today, so get dressed! We're leaving for food in 10 minutes!"

"Shower?" Dean asked annoyed

"You took one last night, dude. How many do you need to take?" John asked

"Well, like you said dad, it's that time of the month, and girls always like to shower when they-" Dean let out a loud yell/growl before throwing back his covers an stomping to the bathroom, leaving his father and brother to laugh hysterically in his wake.

Although he was 'annoyed' they were mocking him, he was really happy that Sam and John were getting along. Ever since he yelled at them, they'd seemed to become a father and a son again.

Who knew a little torture for Dean was all that his father and brother needed to talk civilly?

--

The sun was just setting as the Winchesters arrived at the woods. They all had their pistols filled with silver bullets, and their pure silver daggers, before advancing into the darkening woods. "You boys ready?" John asked, getting out his flashlight as the woods slowly became pitch black. Sam and Dean both let out grunts of confirmation, taking out their own flashlights. "C'mon." John muttered quietly "Come out."

"That's really gonna make it come." Dean said quietly

"Control your PMS." Sam responded quietly.

"Control your OCD!" Dean responded, a little louder.

John hushed his boys harshly, although he had to hold back a smile at their humorous bickering. But if they were too loud that would tip it off and-

"Dean look out!!" Sam cried, spinning around as the werewolf roared, swiping its paw at Dean. Sam and John watched as Dean flew through the air. He landed on his right knee, all his weight, plus the force of the throw caused a loud cracking sound as his knee connected with the ground.

To hear such a scream of agony come from his own son's mouth was enough to make John homicidal, but the scene of Dean dragging himself away from the wolf with his leg limply lying there made him want to puke. John cocked his gun as the werewolf picked Dean up again in preparation to throw him, but John fired. It only nicked the wolf in the arm, pissing him off. It threw Dean again. Dean went flying once again, he landed on his back, his leg hitting a tree, the pain causing him to pass out.

"You son of a bitch!" John cried, purely pissed off to see his son hurt. He fired again, this time hitting it in the shoulder, closer to its heart, but still not right. He heard another fire, this time it was Sam. That hit the wolf in the leg, way off. But John was pretty sure Sam was just trying to hurt it, seeing as he fired again, hitting it in the knee. It roared and began to charge at Sam, slower then before, the wounds slowing it down. Sam bolted out of the way, not realizing he'd just set Dean up as its target again.

The wolf steered to the side, stumbling a little, and made it's way towards Dean. John fired again, but the wolf dove to the ground, getting on its hands and feet, before running to Dean. John continued to fire, but it just seemed to be getting faster, like the stumbling had been a hoax to throw them off. Sam and John both continually fired, but it kept going, only slowing down slightly. It was like it knew it was going to die very soon, but wanted to take at least _one_ person with it, and it's choice was Dean. John ran out of bullets and decided to try to tackle the thing. He began to run towards at, as it was now crouching over Dean. It let out a roar and put up its hand to stab Dean.

As the hand made the descent, the world moved it slow motion. Sam had started to run, following his father it hopes to assist, and both he and John knew they wouldn't make it in time to stop it from stabbing Dean in the heart. But something happened, the hand froze in mid air, and the wolf let out a strange sound, both John and Sam stopped dead in their tracks as the wolf fell forward, onto of Dean. John and Sam exchanged 'What the hell?' looks before running to Dean as they heard him moan.

They used all their strength to push the wolf off Dean, once they had it on its back they could see Dean's dagger protruding from its chest. John smiled proudly, before sobering up and tending to his son.

"Dean, hey bud, you ok?"

Dean cracked a weak grin "What, no PMS joke?" he choked out.

John let out a dry laugh, and shook his head "Sam, you stay with Dean and keep him awake, I'm gonna salt and burn the body." Sam nodded vigorously as John pulled the dagger from its chest, and then stabbed it one more time for good measure, before dragging it out of sight.

--

John had carried Dean into the ER, ignoring his embarrassed, weak protests. John had placed Dean on one of the benches, ordering Sam to sit next to him, and had walked up to the front desk. After a moment of explaining to the woman that Dean had fallen down a hill while they were hiking the nurse had given John the once over, and then looked at Sam and Dean before snootily saying "You're going to have to wait."

John was about to growl and bark and order at the woman to take his son _now_ but a call of "_Dad_." from the benches caused him to turn to Sam who had a look on his face that said 'Just _wait_.' John sighed, and turned back to the woman who was now saying something about filling out forms and she shoved a clipboard at him.

That had been about an hour ago, and now he sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, all the paperwork filled out. On his left side, he had his arm protectively around Dean, as Dean slept (passed out) on John's shoulder. And on his right side, John held Sam in a similar way. John didn't usually _hold_ his sons, but today something felt different, so he let both his boys sleep on either of his shoulders. He could see a woman, a mother who's daughter with the obviously broken arm had been taken in about 10 minutes ago, smiled warmly at the cute scene of the father and his sons.

John's shoulders were starting to ache as a nicer looking nurse than the one at the desk walked over and said she was ready to take Dean. She had a wheelchair, for it was pretty obvious that Dean wouldn't be walking on his own. Sam still slept soundly as she walked Dean over to one of the cots several feet away and pulled the curtain around it closed. The little girl with the broken arm had been taken in a similar fashion, a moment later coming out in a hospital gown and wheelchair as a nurse wheeled her off to x-rays. John watched the curtain, waiting for Dean to come out in a wheelchair and hospital gown, now _that_ would be a sight.

--

Nurse Antonia had had a _long_ day. She had 6 dislocations, 21 concussions and 12 broken bones, well this boy made unlucky number 13. Who knew that everyone in this city were so prone to hurting themselves? But, Saturdays were always bad. It was almost everyone's day off (not hers, of course) and everyone was doing something stupid and getting hurt.

God, she hated Saturdays.

The boy was still out so she started to undress him herself, she had taken off his shoes and was undoing his belt when he was starting to come to. She was about to open her mouth to tell the boy what was going on but he began to thrash under he hold. Seeing as his right left wasn't going to move he used only his left leg to kick and both his hands to push her away. She pulled her hands away, surprised as he yelled:

"No!! Don't _touch_ me!! Get AWAY!" The curtain was thrown back as a doctor and another nurse rushed in, pulling her from her stupor. The doctor took the boys hands and held him down as the other nurse rushed to get the restrains from the drawer. Antonia could feel her heart breaking as the boy's cries became more strangled and pleading "NO! Please!! Stop! Don't touch me! **STOP**!!" He was sobbing now, still mainly out of it, he had yet to open his eyes. Antonia jumped as the father was now running over, and she rushed into action and held him back.

"Sir-"

"What the hell! What did you did you to my son??" She, having to deal with people like this all day, had built up strength to hold them down, so she held onto the father tightly.

"Sir, please, we're trying to help him-"

"You're hurting him! Let go of Dean!" She heard another voice say and felt worse as she saw a little brother bolt past his father.

"Hey!" A male nurse ran over and held the young boy back.

"Let go of my sons! Both of them!" the father screamed. Everyone in the ER was watching now, whether it be nurses wheeling patients around, or people waiting on the benches, or that snooty nurse at the desk.

The younger boy was sobbing now, too "What are you doing to him??! _Please_, stop!! You're hurting him!"

With the restraints finally on, the doctor injected the boy with a sedative, knocking him out almost immediately. She watched as the younger boy broke free and pushed past the doctor. "Dean, Dean!" he cried, taking his brother's hand. The male nurse took the boy again and pulled him back. The father broke free from Antionia's grasp and growled harshly:

"Get you're _fucking paws_ offa my son!" The male nurse, obviously afraid of this man, let go and the younger boy ran to his father and began to cry into his chest. The father held his son close and started expectantly at the perplexed doctors, they all seemed to be so transfixed by the bond of this family as they tried so desperately to help each other. "What _the fuck_ did you do?" the man growled, taking everyone out of their daze.

"Sir-please, I need you to come over here." The doctor said, leading John from his son as Antonia took the lock off the wheels of the cot and began to wheel the boy behind the ER doors.

Yea, she _really_ hated Saturdays.

--

John was trying to get as much information from the doctor as he could, still holding Sam to him. Sam felt like a young boy again, clinging to his father when something really scared him. Seeing Dean that way had scared him more than anything before.

He could see a woman in a black skirt-suit and a short Asian man walk over to them.

"Mr.…" she paused and looked at her clipboard "Winchester." She looked down at Sam and then back to John.

The Asian man smiled at Sam, "Your name is Sam, right?" he asked Sam, who looked up at his dad for confirmation to answer the question, who nodded, looking pissed.

"Yea." Sam responded, pulling from his dad, but John kept his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Can you come with me, Sam?" he asked in a kind tone.

Sam could feel some of his fear dissipate and anger replaced it "I'm not _four_." He said harshly "And I want to stay with my dad."

"You're going to have to go with him." The woman in the skirt-suit said, rudely, before turning to John "I'm from social services."

That was all Sam heard as he was pulled from his father and was forced to follow the Asian man. As Sam made it to a doorway behind the front desk he hear John scream "WHAT??! You think I _raped_ my own son??!"

And the door was shut.

--

Sam stared right in front of himself, he felt so beyond pissed. They wouldn't let him out to see Dean or his father. The shrink who dragged him in there, who said his name was Dr. Wong, kept asking him questions.

"_Has you father ever hit you?"_

"_Has he ever touched you in a way you didn't like?" _

"_Has he ever done these to his brother?" _

"_Has your father ever raped you or your brother?"_

And Sam's response to all of these had been a disgusted "NO!" Now this Dr. Wong was starting to ask more than yes or no questions.

"_What do you think of your father? What does your brother think of him?"_

"I love my dad. Sure, we argue a lot, but Dean always keeps us grounded. He protects us, he always has since mom died. He's a great dad, and I know Dean thinks the Sam."

"Your file says that you, your bother and your father made 11 visits to the hospital last year. Can you explain what those were for?"

"We like to rough house."

"Several of these say that you were hiking when you got hurt, and that's what your dad said you were doing when your brother hurt his knee, do you guys like to hike a lot?"

Sam felt sick by this guy's kindness, all he wanted to do was see his brother "Yea." He spat "We like the outdoors." Really, none of what Sam was saying was a lie. "Can I see Dean now?"

Dr. Wong gave him a soft smile before saying "Could you excuse me, Sam?" He walked outside the door. Sam could hear him talking to someone out there. "Their father didn't do this to them." He could hear him say "There is a strong bond between these boys and their father. It wasn't John." Sam could hear a sigh and the door opened again. Dr Wong and the skirt-suit lady were out there.

Sam stood, _finally_. But he had one question "Are you a social worker?" he asked the skirt-suit lady, who nodded. Sam paused, he _hated_ social workers, they tried to tear their family apart so many times. He glared daggers at her, and she got a look of surprise on her face at his pure hatred for her.

Sam quickly walked down the hallway and to the room they directed him to. He opened the door and saw his dad. He ran to him "Dad!" the father and son hugged each other "They think Dean was raped?" Sam asked, panickedly. Tears now streaming down his face.

John bit his lip as tears filled his eyes "Yea, Sammy, they do."

**--**

John put his arm around Sam, as they sat in the waiting room once again. The people who had been there for the huge scene now staring at them; the woman who had been smiling warmly at them now staring sympathetically.

The doctor who had held Dean down before came through the ER doors and both Sam and John shot up. He walked over to them, almost nervously.

"How's my son?" John asked, no longer hostile

"Well, we had to do emergency surgery on he knee. It was practically cracked in half, but we managed to fix it and he's doing fine." John let out a 'Thank God' and Sam sighed in relief. "He's in recovery now, but you can see him when they move him out."

--

"_Mr. Winchester, do you have any idea who may have raped your son?"_

The words kept running through his head. How is a father supposed to answer that question? He had absolutely no idea, hell, they didn't even know for sure if Dean w_as _raped…I mean, there was still a chance, right? Dean hadn't actually said the words "I was raped." Right?

John held Dean's hand in his. Dean was in a pediatric room, seeing as he wasn't technically an adult yet, though he was more mature than most adults John knew…he blamed himself for that.

"I can't wait to see Dean's face when he sees the Power Rangers wallpaper." John joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sam smiled, at his father, thankful for his attempt. But they both knew it was no use to try to cheer each other up. It wouldn't be until they knew the truth that they would feel anything, even then it probably wouldn't be a good feeling.

They sat like this for almost an hour when Dean let out a moan, the drugs finally wearing off.

"Dean?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean opened his eyes a crack before moaning "What is it?" John asked

"Power Ranger Wallpaper?" Dean croaked out, a small grin passing his dry lips. Both John and Sam let out laughs that they really needed as tears formed in their eyes.

"Dean." John said quietly once they'd finished laughing "Do you remember…" he didn't want to say it.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his father "Remember what? Being used as a baseball by the you-know-what?" he asked, confused

"No…not that." Paused "Um, when they first took you in you…um…"

But John didn't need to say anymore as Dean's eyes widened. "Oh god." He whispered, remembering now.

"Oh god it was true!" Sam sobbed out, burying his head in Dean's chest. Dean took his hand and placed it atop Sam's head in attempts to sooth his brother. Even with all that happened, he still instinctively did what he could to protect Sammy.

"Dean." John whispered "Why…why didn't you tell me?" Dean looked away, fighting off the tears.

"I couldn't." he whispered

"What?"

"I couldn't." Dean said again, louder this time "You…you would think I'm weak, that I couldn't help you…you would think I'm useless." Dean looked back at his father "You wouldn't love me."

"Dean…" John said, his tears now falling "How…how could you even think that?"

"Because it's true!" Dean finally sobbed, he began to just let it all out, everything that had happened breaking his dam. Sam picked his head up and looked at his brother, he scooted up onto Dean's bed next to him (on the left side) and wrapped his arms around Dean. And what scared him was Dean let Sam hold him as he cried, allowing Sam to be the protector now instead of the protected.

John pulled his chair closer to his son's bed and held Dean's right hand tightly. "Dean…Dean look at me." Dean picked his head up and looked at his father "You are _not_ worthless. And…and I will _always_ love you, Dean." He said, his voice cracking "Don't you _ever_ think otherwise."

More tears spilled down Dean's cheeks as he looked his father in the eye. He look reading 'Thank you, daddy.'

"Dean." John then said "I need to as you…who—who was it?"

"I—I don't…" Dean paused, wiping away his tears, but they still kept coming. He didn't _want_ to say. He didn't want to talk about this. "Mr. Caplin." He finally whispered after a long pause "My physics teacher."

**End Part 3/3**

--

**Epilog**

It had been two months since Dean had told his father everything. About the first time Mr. Caplin gave him detention, why that had been the reason he was always getting detention with him. The social workers and police came and spoke to him a lot that week. Asking him all sorts of questions and making him re-state his statement about 12 times. John and Sam had apologized on numerous occasions for not seeing it sooner, but Dean kept telling them to shove it, it wasn't their fault. Lilith and Tony came to visit him in the hospital a lot also. Bringing him balloons and new jokes and news about what was happening at school.

Mr. Caplin had been arrested the day he told his father. And the trial had been two weeks ago, the case having been a rushed one, because John kept pushing them to move the court date up. He just wanted to get his sons _out _of that town. Caplin had been given 25 years, he would be 56 when he got out.

The three planned on being back on the road in another two weeks, enough time for them to sell the house and be on their way.

Dean told Lilith and Tony that he was moving, and the two didn't question it. If they'd been in his situation they'd just want to move also. He promised to write and call them and they made him swear he would.

As much as Dean wanted to leave the town, he was still going to miss it. It had been the longest they'd ever stayed in one place after their mother's death. He'd actually made friends and kept his grades up (which, by the way, he final average of Junior year was an 89.3 percent, he was proud to say). But once they were back to moving around Dean knew he would be back to his true home, the open road. And as long as he had his dad and Sammy, he could make it through anything.


End file.
